Radical Lovers
by MrSparkz
Summary: AU/OOC: Finn decides that it is time to move on from his hopeless dream of being with Flame Princess and finds love with another, Jungle Princess. The two go through the struggles of a relationship but in the end true love triumphs through all. Rated: Lan
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Adventure time belongs to Pen Ward, this story is nothing but a fantasy and purely fan made, I changed my writing style a little bit, thanks to PM's by you guys, this is another story, since you guys like it I can only assume that's its starting to get a little more popular, enjoy the story XD**

Finn the Human was 19 years old now, he was always a hero in every way to the land of Ooo but still Flame Princess wouldn't date him which frustrated him as he looked in his mirror. Finn sighed as he looked at the mirror, there didn't seem anything wrong with him physically but thought maybe its because he was a guy that thought that. Finn sighed and picked up his blue button up shirt and put it on and left the bathroom, He couldn't wear his bear hat anymore because he outgrew it. The tree house has been lonely for him ever since Jake left to spend time with his family. Finn started to walk out of the treehouse and decided to explore the dense Jungle a couple of miles away, just to clear his head.

Finn walked on the jungle trail and noticed how beautiful the whole scenery is, the smell of fresh plants was overpowering so he had to cover his mouth, the sounds of water and the insects constantly chirping, that cheered him up a little bit until he began to seep down to depression again.

"I am just going to get over her, its obvious she wants nothing to do with me" then he accidentally bumped into someone. Finn looked around to see he knocked someone to the ground and took out his hand and offered it, "...I'm very sorry about that."

A female hand took his and gave him a friendly smile, he saw that it was Jungle Princess

"Oh, Princess. I am really sorry about that." He bowed down in respect, she giggled and lifted him up to his feet.

"Its okay Finn, its not like you to bump into someone."

Finn gave his typical sarcastic smile and scratched the back of his head, "Yeah sorry about that, I was just thinking about something, I can make you some food at my place if your interested?"

Finn expected her to say no, Jungle Princess was that friend that you always thought hated you because she was silent around you, but she said sure and he was a bit surprise but he walked with her to his place, he made her sit down on his couch when he was preparing spicy noodles that he got from the Squeeze-E-Mart, they then sat next to one another, Finn was quite infatuated with the meal ever since Lady Rainicorn thought him how to make them in different ways, Finn was looking at his noodles.

"Hey Princess, we are friends right?"

Jungle Princess looked up from her noodles as the young human was acting more depressed than he usually did, "Of course Finn, we are friends so I will always give you an honest answer, I just was too shy to talk to you.

Finn smiled and stopped stirring the noodles and took a bite and swallowed it and then looked at June, "Is there something wrong with me physically or emotionally or something? I don't understand why Flame Princess is so repulsed by the idea of even giving one date when every other Princess seems to be in love with me, well. Except for Bubblegum... and you."

Jungle Princess starred at the depressed man and knew why he was depressed now, she had heard about his recent attempts to ask Phoebe out on a date buying her flowers and chocolates and offering an expensive dinner at whatever kingdom she wanted to eat at, but was shot down instantly. Jungle Princess actually couldn't help but feel bad for the man, "Finn there is nothing wrong with you in any way, no one understands why Phoebe refuses to give you at least one date."

Finn sighed as he looked at the bowl of noodles and took a bite, "Honestly, I was hoping that there was something wrong with me that you would see., then I would at least know. I am just going to move on from her, she has made it very clear that she holds no romantic feelings for me."

Jungle Princess liked the sound of that, all of their friends were tired of watching Finn suffer from his feelings for the fire elemental, "That's a great idea Finn."

Finn took another bite of his noodles and he saw that Jungle Princess was already done with hers "Would you like another bite Princess?"

June shook her head as she stood up, Finn stood up with her, the bright full moon was rising up, "It is getting kind of late will you be alright getting to your kingdom on your own Princess, I can walk you home if you want me too."

Jungle Princess smiled at Finn, this was a typical thing for him, always helping others and being a gentleman, "Sure thing Finn, I would appreciate it, sometimes the trail where I walk at has a few creep roaming there."

Finn nodded as he walked with Jungle Princess to the Jungle Kingdom, as soon as they arrived at the trail where Jungle Princess usually walks there was a one eyed humanoid with blue hair and brown skin looking at them, June groaned and rolled her eyes at the sight of the one eyed humanoid was smiling and making unsavory motions at her, Finn looked at him with disgust and then turned his head to face June, "Is he the creep you were talking about?"

Jungle Princess simply nodded as Finn walked up to him, "I would appreciate it if you didn't talk to Princesses, especially my friend, in such a manner or are we going to have a problem?" Finn said softly.

Finn looked at the one eyed brute as he laughed and pointed at him "What are you! The villagers boyfriend or something like that? Get lost or I'll kick your ass."

Finn smiled and dashed toward him, he delivered a hard punch into his stomach and he slouched over and fell to the ground, he laid there groaning and bleeding and he walked back over to Jungle Princess, "That will hopefully take care of him for you Princess."

Jungle Princess smiled and hugged him, "Thanks Finn, I was thinking about leaving this trail to go to another one, but its just too pretty with the flowers and everything."

Finn was surprised by her hug but put wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged back, "Your welcome Junney, we are friends and I will always help you if you want me too."

June smiled and released him from the hug and looked at him, he looked very handsome in the moonlight and she blushed as she looked away, "I will always appreciate your help Finn, and if you ever need my help then I can help you. I am happy that you are going to try and get over Flame Princess, you will be a great catch for whoever snags you up."

Finn smiled at Jungle Princess, she wasn't sure if he was giving a real smile or not, "Thanks Junney and who knows, I might look around to see who I could possibly see myself with and maybe then I could finally be happy."

Jungle Princess blushed slightly at the pet names he was giving her, he walked away with his hands in his pockets as he looked up at the stars and sighed and looked back at Jungle Princess and smiled as she left to go to her Kingdom, _"Maybe Jungle Princess is someone I could be with... ah who am I kidding, she wouldn't be interested in someone like me."_

Finn sighed as he left the jungle and walked on the grasslands to his treehouse, he had managed to depress himself even more. Finn laid down on his bed and though all his friends tried to figure out if there was someone he could see himself with, he knew that LSP wasn't his type, she was too bossy and had a sassy attitude, Marceline let him down gently a few years ago, and Turtle Princess just stayed inside the library reading books, Finn thought about how he was able to talk to Jungle Princess about his issue earlier and he didn't have any issues talking to her, but she was arguably the most beautiful Princess in all of Ooo, she was also the most that fellow suitors in her village wanted to keep for themselves, she wouldn't be interested in someone like him.

Finn sighed as he thought it was hopeless, he was either too late or not good enough and he rolled over in his bed and went to sleep. "I'm I going to die alone... too bad huh... I would have liked to at least make someone happy." His mind ran back to eating with her at the treehouse eating noodles and how happy she seemed when he helped her with that one eyed humanoid on the trail that lead to her Kingdom, _"Should stop thinking that... she is too good for you..."_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time

(-)

Finn woke up and got out of bed and rubbed his eyes, he got dressed and wore black pants and a white shirt, he walked outside and went to the Candy Kingdom because Peppermint Butler sent a message to Finn that Princess Bubblegum needed his help.

Finn knocked on her office door and waited to hear her say come in and he entered, he saw Jungle Princess and gulped hard, "H-hey June, what are you doing here..." she turned around and blushed at his presence.

"Because..."

"You guys have to stop a hostage that is taken place right now at Cube Kingdom, a flame bandit broke into a family home and is asking for demands, I need you guys to diffuse the situation." Bubblegum said looking at both of them.

"Wait if its the 'flame bandit' then why hasn't Flame Princess done anything about it, that is her people right?" Jungle Princess said, Bubblegum slouched on her chair.

"I don't know, she's pretty isolated in her Kingdom and lets her people do what they please, I don't even know why she's in charge..." Bubblegum said lowly, "Anyway, hurry up, you two are the only strong people I could find!" The two ran to Cube Kingdom and saw large crowd who were 15ft away from the house where the bandit was at the window holding a sharp knife to a little cube girl's neck.

"If anyone come's closer, you can kiss her goodbye!" He said in a growled voice, Finn and Jungle Princess crouched at a barrier.

"What do you want from us! Just tell the entire public and let them go!" The cube policeman said, the fire bandit pondered for a bit.

"I want the 34 billion gold coins, my offer, and don't screw me over!" He said as he grabbed his gun and blasted it in the air, causing gasps and screams coming from the crowd, the cubed girl he was holding shed tears, she thought this was her last day on earth.

"Dammit, we don't have that kind of currency, our Princess is sick and"

Finn panicked and so did the Princess next to his side.

"Wait, I have an Idea!" Finn said quietly, he leaned toward her ear and whispered the plan, she smiled and conjured up her spear, they then secretly went inside a local grocery store and had began to douse the projectile with cold water and rubbing it with hard ice cubes, they did this for about two minutes until the spear had an icy glow to it.

"He's going to pay..." Jungle Princess smirked, Finn joined in her smirking as they went at the back of the house, they slowly opened the backdoor and tip-toed to the kitchen, they saw the blinded-and-gagged mother and father who were crying through through the handkerchief over their eyes, they wanted to help them but they had to neutralize the threat.

Finn tip-toed closer and closer to the bandit as he continued shouting and threatening everyone.

"SURPRISE YOU DINGUS!" Finn shouted from behind him, the evil fire elemental turned around and was tackled by the Human, Jungle Princess screamed and then pierced his chest using the icy speared, his fire began to cool down until he died... There were swat and police officers that were untying the mother and father and whisking the daughter to safety, the crowd erupted into loud cheering and clapping, the pair went out to see the euphoric cube people.

"The family is saved, Finn the Human has done it again!" One cube woman said, Finn rubbed the back of his head.

"Well actually, Jungle Princess stabbed the bandit, shes the one who did the work, I only tackled the guy." Finn held Jungle Princess's arm in the air while the crowd clapped and whistled, Jungle Princess looked at him and secretly blushed.

"U-um. Yeah. No need to thank us, were just here to protect citizens of Ooo." She said softly, they both left to go to the Candy Kingdom with shouts of joy behind them, at least they came back in one piece...

 _ **30 minutes later...**_

They arrived in Bubblegum's office, she had to only look at them and see that the job was done.

Finn and June both smirked "We went behind the house and I tackled him while Jungle Princess stabbed him with her icy spear, she

Bubblegum looked at them and nodded "Good job guys, I knew I could count on you And to show my appreciation I got a little reward for your hard work" She then went to the back of the room and pulled out a huge brown of coins for both of them.

"This is the amount of 340 gold coins, its a little token of my gratitude" The Candy Princess handed it a brown bag to each of them, Finn and June's eyes widened as they kindly accepted their reward, out of nowhere a whirlwind of flames appeared in the office, it was Flame Princess who had a scowl on her face.

"DAMN YOU FINN, WHY DID YOU KILL ONE OF MY KIND!" Phoebe's voice rang through out the whole room and kingdom.

Finn gave her a cold stare, "Because, he was terrorizing cube kingdom and kept a family in a hostage situation! Who knows what could have happened if me and Jungle Princess wasn't there on time!"

Bubblegum and Jungle Princess nodded in agreement, "And who are you to tell him what to do! Your not his puppet, and also. You should control and discipline your people better." June said glaring at her, Flame Princess just stared at her, was she challenged by another Princess.

"Hmph, what ever..." Flame Princess then disappeared in a whirlwind of flames leaving the trio to shake their heads in disappointment.

Bubblegum sighed, "I can't believe her..."

(-)

A few minutes later Jungle Princess watched as Finn went to walk away from the Candy Kingdom but she needed to pop the question, "Finn wait..."

Finn stopped and looked over at Jungle Princess who was standing there twiddling her thumbs and blushing a bit, "Remember yesterday when you said that I'm not interested in you or I'm too good for you? What did you mean by that."

Finn gave her a confused look, he thought that it was self-explanatory and scratched the back of his head, "It means that your too good for someone like me."

Jungle Princess was staring at him and got a little closer to his face, "Does that mean you have thought about asking me out Finn?"

Finn stopped scratching the back of his head and looked at her, "Well...I guess that you can put it that way June."

Jungle Princess smiled as she was standing directly in front of him as she looked up at the human, "So when are you going to ask me out then Finn?"

Finn had wide eyes at her comment and wasn't sure what was going on, "Um, I wasn't planning on asking you out though, your too good for me. Your Princess of very prestigious and quiet kingdom and your maybe the most lusted princess in Ooo and more so I was just going to forget about it."

June gave Finn a disappointed look and just sighed, "Your a dingus Finn, for one when a girl says that to you then you should just ask them out right then. Two, you are the most lusted guy in all of Ooo as well, and three. You say that I'm maybe the most lusted princess in all of Ooo, first off I am the most lusted so get it right."

Finn stood there and looked at her and she smiled at him before he could speak, she spoke up again, "Can't ask me now that I have already explained it all, you ruined the moment, now you will have to ask me out another time in a amazing fashion."

Finn watched as the teal skinned humanoid walked away from him, "Did June say that she wants to ask me out?" Finn said in his thoughts while walking home, he sat on his bed trying to understand what the Nightosphere is going on.

A Couple Of Days Later...

(-)

Engagement Ring Princess laughed as she looked over at Jungle Princess, "So June, I have seen that you have been spending time with Finn, are you two dating?"

Jungle Princess blushed at the question and looked at her friend, "Well not yet, I had to convince him that he was good enough, now I'm waiting for the grand gesture."

Engagement smiled at the thought of her two good friends finnaly being with each other, Jungle Princess had struggled with a suitors betrayal a long time ago and Finn had struggled with Flame Princess not accepting him, they were laughing and giggling at her hut, little did they know Finn was being the bamboo door.

Finn knocked on the door and Jungle Princess answered, Finn walked in with his golden hair shining bright, "Um, I didn't know what to get for you June, but I got you a 10,000 gold coin gift card, you can use it at the Rainicorn Lotion shop, its a really nice store filled with lady stuff, and I was wondering if we can hang out together."

Jungle Princess still had wide eyes, she had told Finn to ask her in an amazing fashion, but this was alright, especially if his hair was like that, "Yeah Finn, of course I'll hang out with you."

Finn smiled at her, "Thats really great to hear."

Engagement Princess looked at them in awe... "You guys do look like a cute couple." she smirked at them, Finn and Jungle Princess both blushed deeply.

"I'm gonna leave you guys alone, see ya later June." Engagement said as she left the bamboo hut.

Finn softly grabbed her hand, "So where should we hang out my lady."

Jungle Princess pondered, we can just stay in my Kingdom and i'll show you around."

Finn nodded, June smiled, she then narrowed her eyes and leaned in close to his face, the humanoid wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, Finn eyes popped, his face was very red from the first time peck-kiss, she giggled and tugged on his arm indicating him to follow her.

When the two were in the Village square, June was greeted by her people, her citizens admired her for her generous and polite attitude, she was also very-strong willed and ready to die for the Jungle Kingdom.

"Wow people really look up to you, do you think there's a lot of pressure on you"

"Hmm sometimes, but after a few months it just goes away." The purple haired princess said, they arrived at the place that June said they'll go.

"Oh my glob..." Finn whispered as his eyes were shining.

"I know right..." June said back.

The Jungle Kingdom's lake house was beautiful, amazingly GORGEOUS. It had a village style with a modern twist to it, and it was huge, the house was made with expensive looking bamboo and stones. A cobble stone path will small walkway lights that direct your path, it was totally Finn's style.

"My late mother made it, sometimes I let my people use it, but I specifically requested this be used for me tonight, I was wondering if you want to come inside with me..."

"HOLY CRAM YES!" Finn said out loud.

Jungle Princess giggled, "I thought so" She then opened the door and lead him inside the beautiful lake house, the entryway opened up to a great room with a huge kitchen, huge dining room and well, huge everything.

"Do you want to play video games or something, I have a lot that I found." She said, Finn looked at her with a confused look, "You play video games?" Finn said with his mouth opened.

"Of course I do, I have a A-MO console. I love racing games, I bet I could beat your butt!" She said cracking her knuckles, Finn eyes glowed.

" _Best Girlfriend ever..."_ Finn said in his thoughts as his heart beat, she lead him into the master bedroom and turned on A-MO, the new couple were playing on the game system for many hours.

"Ha take that!" Jungle Princess said, her character threw a banana at Finn's kart, Finn fell back on the bed.

"WHY, I JUST FELL TO 8TH PLACE!?" Finn groaned in misery, June stuck her tongue out.

"Thank you mystery box..." She said in victory, the human fell on her lap, June giggled and stroked his hair.

"Awww, is my little Finn sad that he lost to his girlfriend..." She cooed him, Finn nodded slowly, she smiled and cupped his cheek, "Do you want a little kiss to make you feel better" She said biting her lip, Finn's eyes widened his eyes were shaped into hearts.

"Yes please..." He said in a soft voice, Jungle Princess sighed in content, she cupped his cheeks and went down on him, she decided to tease him a little bit, she then went back up and gave him a cheeky smile and continued to stoke his hair.

"Don't I get a little kiss..." Finn pouted while trying to reach for her face, she smiled and then whispered in his hand.

"I'll give you more than that..." She then took his hand and laid him down on the huge queen size bed, Finns mind had a million thoughts.

" _Oh glob, oh glob, this is it... the moment I've been waiting for, are we gonna do the thing"_ He said in his thoughts, Jungle Princess then sat on his groin area and lowered her face giving him a tender kiss, after a few tense moments she took her lips off his.

"I've always wanted to be with you, I was just a little sad that you fell in love with someone else." Jungle Princess had a tear slipping down her face, Finn reached up and hugged her.

"I didn't think you'll fall for a guy like me..." Finn said staring into her purple eyes.

"Of course I want to be with a guy like you, your really nice, I've seen you save so much people from danger, your my dream boyfriend." She said holding his hand, Finn looked at her and brushed her hair that covered her eyes.

"D-do you want to stay with me tonight, It gets pretty lonely in my room."

"I don't know..."

Jungle Princess had a bit of a sad look that quickly changed Finn's mind.

"Okay, I'll stay with you, but do you have some spare shorts or something?" He asked, She nodded and went downstairs, she came back with black pajamas and a spare blue shirt.

"Follow me..." She said, the humanoid took his hand and walked to her bamboo hut, the whole kingdom was dark on account to nightfall, they arrived and Finn locked the door, he then smirked.

"What are you staring at?" She said biting her lip.

"My gorgeous girlfriend..." Finn walked closer to her, Finn carried her and laid her down gently on her bed, he then nuzzled her neck, his hot breathe washing over her, what ever they did from there on out, is up to your imagination...

(-)

 _ **A/N: Thats it for this chapter, thanks for reading, its going to be really interesting in the next chapter, I was too lazy to make a lemon scene XD**_

 _ **Fiery Crusader: Yep, I'm not obsessed :D**_

 _ **Sunnydaze: Wow, thank you, and also thank you for the book mark.**_

 _ **Guest: Thanks, I'm glad I convinced you to like another pairing.**_

 _ **Dfinkel: Yeah at least he felt a little bit better in this chapter.**_

 _ **JustAGurl: Coming right up**_

 _ **Note: Are there other A.T pairings that you guys want me to do?**_


End file.
